Broken-Winged Angel
by DarkRyder101
Summary: This is a Story that i mainly base of my relationship with my Boyfriend and how we would act under the influence of supernatural powers. there's going to be a lot of fluff, just because that's how i write. I might throw in some Lemons after a while, so yeah...
1. Chapter 1 The Meeting

~The Meeting~

On a chilly fall evening, young Sayo stepped out of her House; a secluded moss-covered stone cabin hidden far in the dark forests of Japan. Thus beginning her morning ritual. She walked an even two hours to get to the outskirts of Osaka, where she attended her third year of High School. It was the first day of her second semester and she was worried she would be late. Sayo strapped her bag firmer around her chest, pushing her breast uncomfortably tighter against her rib-cage. Sayo inhaled sharply as she took off, her feet digging into the ground as she ran.

'Oh Shit!' she thought angrily 'I am so late!'

Her speed was that of the wind, moving freely and gracefully as if she were of liquid matter. After mere minutes, Sayo broke through the trees and stopped. Bending over, her hands on her knees, Sayo worked to catch her breath. She stayed in the stance until a warm hand slipped under her black pleated skirt causing her to jolt upright.

Spinning around quickly Sayo yelled; "What the fuck is your problem!?"

Then she caught sight of her provoker

He was a towering seven feet tall with a beyond muscular build. Demonic black eyes and Jagged black hair to match. A shudder road down Sayo's spine with a jolt. The man smiled a bright and sadistic grin. "My, you are a pretty one," he said in an oily voice. He inhaled sharply breath full of lust. "the things i could do to you" he remarked while stepping closer.

Sayo crossed her arms across her chest silently wishing she hadn't left the top two buttons undone. The man reached a hand toward her,and was stopped abruptly. Growling, the man turned "who the hell is touching me?!"

He was stopped dead in his tracks. Another man, at least three inches taller than her attacker, had his had in a firm grip. Sayo couldn't see his eyes;he was wearing a black hooded sweatshirt that came down to his top lip. His mouth was parted in a violent smile. Sayo noticed that this new man had strangely long canines.

'No,' she thought with a shudder 'he can't be...'

"I suggest," he said with a deep melodious voice "you let her go before i get really angry," the first unknown man laughed "or you'l get angry? yeah,that's a great threat." the new stranger nodded "glad we agree,so you're going to let her go?" "yeah fucking right," the oily man said looking back to Sayo,who was shaking in fear at this point. "well then," the hooded man said "I guess you'll just have to die," The strange hooded man moved like light, swiftly punching the oily man thrice in the throat. Bright crimson blood trailed from his lips as he fell to the ground; dead.

Sayo's legs buckled an she slipped to the ground,her eyes dilated and mouth arid. her breath was heaving as she tried to process what had just transpired. The hooded man offered her a hand saying "I'm sorry you had to see that,but he just wasn't listening" she gingerly took hes hand and her helped her up. "who are you," Sayo asked curiously

The hooded Man pushed back the hood answered "I'm Akira Kenzu,"


	2. Chapter 2 Akira Kenzu

-Akira Kenzu-

Akira smiled sweetly flashing, once again, his brilliantly bright and sharp teeth. His eyes were equally bright. One, the left, was grey and a jagged scar flowed through it. The other was a fiery and piercing red. He pushed back his bangs, but to little avail for they fell back into his eyes. His hair, as Sayo noted, faded from Cerulean blue to deep black and was parted so it fell over his left eye. She was in awe of his every feature. He had an elegant stature and a magnificent form. Sayo had almost forgotten her shadowing fear of what he might be.

"Are you alright?" Akria asked, snapping Sayo back to reality.

Akira offered a hand, which Sayo took, and he lifted her gently to her feet. "Thank You," she said politely, while dusting herself off. Finally looking him in the eyes she said "I am in you debt, sir"

"Formalities aren't necessary. It's just Akira. Or Aki, if that suits your needs better. I don't believe I have the pleasure of knowing your name however," He said, looking at Sayo curiously. "My name is Saori Ryder, But you may call me Sayo." She answered, turning her face into the sun as she attempted to avoid his eyes.

"Well, Sayo, may I escort you to your destination?" he asked, offering an arm. Sayo nodded, slipping her arm through his. They continued into Osaka, walking completely in sync. Sayo glanced at Akira from time to time, noting the small features in this stature. The corners of his mouth were dimpled and his pupils were slightly elongated, not the normal round form. He had, what Sayo assumed to be, a tattoo slicing across his chest, finishing at either the nape of his neck of the tip of his elbow. She was increasingly curious about her savior and who he was, but found it more prudent to remain silent. As if sensing her wish to not speak, Akira walked next to her without a word. Sayo noticed, rather abruptly, that the day had gotten noticeably warmer since she took Akira's arm.

"What would you suppose the temperature is?" she attempted to ask nonchalantly. Looking up, as if he was in a daze, Akira answered absently "around fifty I'd guess," Sayo nodded calmly, however he mind flickered in bewilderment.

How could it only be fifty degrees? It's so warm. "Celsius?" she asked but Akria shook his head "Fahrenheit," he told her, still acting bemused.

This didn't make sense to Sayo at all; it cannot be so brisk when she was nearly sweating. She could feel the perspiration begin to bead on her back as they walked.

This was making Sayo fear the worst. After what felt like hours, Sayo braved the terrain and asked one final question.

"If it's only fifty, as you say, then why does it feel like ninety to me?" Akria stopped in his tracks and faced her, chuckling. "That's an easy question to answer," Sayo looked at him inquisitively. "It's warm because you're standing next to me," He said as he continued to walk. "Well what has that go to do with anything?" Sayo demanded. Still laughing, Akira answered:

"I'm a Werewolf, Obviously,"


End file.
